narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Killer B/Archive 1
name if his name is Killer Bee, shouldnt it bee Kira Hachi(verstern) of Hachi Kira(original) since Killer Bee is just the literal translation of his name, dam it! where is the anime to confirm this ::You know, I really do not know. I just looked in a translator and put in Killer (Kira-) and Bee (Hachi) and combined them. It worked in my mind so I didn't push the issue.--TheUltimate3 02:36, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Recall "Maito Gai" -> "Might Guy", no name reversal there. However in this case we know "Kira Hachi" however there has been no actual English appearance of his name. This is basically similar to people saying "Pain" instead of "Pein", for now until he shows up in the English series we should be calling him "Kira Hachi" instead of "Killer Bee". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 26, 2008 @ 07:44 (UTC) HIS NAME IS NOT Killer Bee nor is it Kira Hachi or any other reiteration of that. He called himself a killer bee in one of his rhymes. That is absolutely not his name. His name for the moment is Kira Hachi, Believe It :Calling the Hachibi Jinchuuriki Kira Hachi is just plain ridiculous. He never even calls himself that. Kira Hachi is a pathetic pseudo-Japanese nickname made up by someone with no true Japanese skills who was too lazy to simply check the manga. :He calls himself キラービー (kirābī), the Japanese way of pronouncing the English word "killer bee," and it's most likely not his real name. --ShounenSuki 18:28, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Kira Hachi is never even said in the manga. Period. Ever. That would be the same as calling Pein some stupid shit like "Fuma Akatsuki" before we found out his actual name. 23:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC)~ One Piece links Something is wrong with the One Piece links. They seems to be incorrect or something. I tryed to fix them but it diden't work. Jacce 16:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) New discussion about the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki's name It has come to my attention that there is some confusion about what the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki calls himself and about what name to use for him. I'll try to set things straight here. In chapter 410, on page 18, the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki refers to himself as a "killer bee". Although this is most certainly not his name, it's the closest thing we have. Now a problem arises. For some reason, people have started to think that "killer bee" in Japanese is "kira hachi," written with the kanji 鯱蜂. To put it simply, this is wrong. Firstly, the first kanji (鯱) isn't even pronounced as "kira" or "hachi". It's pronounced as "shachi" or "shachihoko" and is the Japanese word for "orca" (shachi) or the name of a mythological fish often seen adorning the roofs of Japanese temples and castles (shachihoko). Secondly, although the second kanji (蜂) is, in fact, the kanji for "bee" ("hachi" in Japanese), it's still wrong here. The fact is, the Japanese use the English term "killer bee" (キラービー, "kirābī") to refer to killer bees. Thirdly, even if there was a native Japanese term for killer bees, it wouldn't apply here, since we should be using the term the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki uses himself. Which is キラービー ("kirābī"), the direct kanafication of the English "killer bee". So no matter how you look at it, Kira Hachi shouldn't be used. Full stop. Personally, I would prefer not to use any name until we find out his real name, just to make sure people don't get confused. If a name must be used, then the only correct name would be "Killer Bee". --ShounenSuki 12:05, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, just to note. If that information is actually the case, the policy here would lean in favor of calling him "Kirābī". It may be a kanafication of an English word, but "Kirābī" is still what's used, we don't translate names until they show up in the English series with an official name. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 10, 2008 @ 17:15 (UTC) ::That policy is fine in certain cases. However, this isn't one, I think. Not only can kirābī be interpreted in only one way (as "killer bee"), it's also not his name. He simply compares himself with a killer bee. ::That said, this policy is rather contradictory to the current situation. On the one hand, you ignore all logic and common sense by refusing to use "killer bee" instead of "kirābī," because it hasn't been made official yet, but on the other hand you have no problem using a name that, beyond reasonable doubt, is not a name. --ShounenSuki 17:41, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I'm a bit tired of this discussion, so I'm going to try and end it right now. I present to you the frame where the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki compares himself with a killer bee. Here you go. The word marked in red is , or "killer bee" in English. No Kira Hachi. Killer bee. So since Kira Hachi is wrong, there are three choices. Either we don't use a name at all and simply call him Eight5-Tails Jinchūriki (which is the most correct way to go, since we simply don't know his name yet), we call him "Killer Bee" (technically just a nickname, but okay), or we call him Kirābī (technically this would be okay, but it would look completely ridiculous). I'd prefer simply calling him the Eight-Tails jinchūriki. --ShounenSuki 21:05, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Well, it seems I at least convinced some people that Kira Hachi was wrong. If I'm not mistaken, current policy would dictate that Kirābī be used as his name now, right? or would Killer Bee be acceptable? --ShounenSuki 08:55, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Really I'm waiting for some more feedback. I'd like to see what various editors think we should refer to him as. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 26, 2008 @ 09:38 (UTC) ::Can we at least agree that Kira Hachi is wrong and that we should stop using that name? --ShounenSuki 09:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :I think Kira Hachi at the moment works. /shrug sort of a interesting pun with the name (Kira being the Japanese pronouncing of Killer, I sort of got that right, and Hachi means both Bee and Eight). /shrug--TheUltimate3 11:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Shouldn't this encyclopædia stick to the facts instead of using names that are not only non-canon in any way possible, but also actually linguistically wrong? --ShounenSuki 11:33, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :/shrug I'll leave you to make the necessary corrections.--TheUltimate3 11:39, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Then I'd say current public opinion would lean to using Kirābī. Dantman, may I ask what your personal opinion is? What do you think we should use? ::As I said before, I'd prefer we don't use any name, since we simply have no canon name for him. However, I'm willing to accept Killer Bee as a temporary name, since that seems to be what people here prefer. Kirābī should be used then, if current policy is to be followed. Still, I think that perhaps current policy should be altered for this. --ShounenSuki 13:41, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, I kinda liked Kira Hachi, but meh... Kirābī over Killer Bee though. Killer Bee is still us doing translation we shouldn't be. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 26, 2008 @ 14:40 (UTC) ::::Kirābī it is then. I still think it's odd you don't think we should translate kirābī to killer bee, even though it's a simple uncontroversial translation, but don't seem to mind calling the Hachibi's Jinchūriki a name that isn't even his name. ::::Any way, I'll assume you see the irony in this. I'm already glad we got rid of Kira Hachi. --ShounenSuki 17:15, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Kira Hachi just sounds like a good name, heh... The whole Kirābī vs. Killer Bee is more of a consistency thing. We don't translate names ourself, we keep the romanji till an official English form comes out. ^_^ Kira Hachi, while bad, was still Japanese though. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 26, 2008 @ 17:55 (UTC) ::::::I understand your policy of not translating names, but I was more aiming for the fact we're using a name at all. ::::::If I'm not mistaken, you don't translate names, because the translations wouldn't be official. However, using a anme for the Hachibi's Jinchūriki isn't official either. He hasn't been given a name yet. --ShounenSuki 14:34, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::The Kumogakure ninja watching his battle call him "Killer Bee.'" Namikaze Suigetsu 02:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Jinchuuriki forms Like Naruto, Gaara and Sora, shouldn't he (and Yugito Nii) have their own Jinchuuriki form pages as well? Omnibender 17:15, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I want credit for coining Kira Hachi But seriously I typed it on Google for giggles, and what do u know, a bunch of people have adopted Kira Hachi as his name. I just thought it was funny that in essesne we coined (a now debunked) name and we were given no credit for it (I think somewhere its even stated it was started on Wikipedia. /cry). Just thought we should pat ourselves on the back for starting a change at least. Back to editing.--TheUltimate3 14:21, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :It does show how influential Narutopedia really is, which is one of the reasons why I such a stickler for accuracy here. --ShounenSuki 14:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::T_T Don't I get credit for the wiki itself? When I adopted the wiki it was nearly inactive. I've seen two or three generations of narutopedians come and go in the past... uhmmm, year? I've been administering here. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 28, 2008 @ 03:39 (UTC) Name Change I changed every instance of Kirabi to Killer Bee to keep Naruto wikia consistent. If We don't change it to Killer Bee, then Pain must be changed to Pein. Consistency is important. --Taylert123 22:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :As much as I would love to see "Killer Bee" become the standard spelling, there's a difference between Killer Bee and Pain. The spelling for "Pain" was given in the third databook. "Killer Bee" is still technically speculation. --ShounenSuki 22:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ahh, I see. It was a huge waste of time and it's already been reverted. --Taylert123 05:19, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Kira means killer. It's just a bunch of idiots taking the name too literally. Killer Bee is 100% inaccurate. Drunk Samurai 04:35, 23 March 2009 (UTC) "Kira" doesn't mean "Killer." It's the Japanese's way of sounding out "Killer" since they do not have an alphabet - they have to spell it out phonetically. This is EXACTLY like the case with Pain and Might Guy - it's meant to be English. Killer Bee. It's SUPPOSED to be literal. Mohrpheus (talk) 02:05, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Viz Name In the Volume 45 preview for the Viz english manga on shonenjump.com (accessed with the password from the May issue), he is called "Killer Bee". Arashimaru (talk) 03:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I believe Killer bee is translated to teh name we currently have in romaji. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 03:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) HIS NAME IS KILLER BEE okay so if you have read the English VIZ manga then you would know that they credited his name as Killer Bee, therefore we should keep the page up to the English translations and change all links and the page name to Killer Bee (B.T.W- it was NEVER "Kira Hachi") Who cares what Viz uses? They make up a lot of crap. Kirabi is the correct name because Killer Bee is just his nickname but all the blind translators missed it. Drunk Samurai (talk) 05:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :A) This wiki cares what the official English translations use (ie: Viz), why do you think we use Foundation? B) It's Kirābī not Kirabi and it's romaji, it's a transliteration of Japanese Kanji, it has nothing to do with English. C) Remember Pein, Maito Gai, Rokku Ri, and so on. Just like all those Kirābī is kanification of English words, Pein being Kanification of Pain, Rokku of Rock, Ri of Lee, Gai of Guy, Maito of Might, and in Kirābī the Kanification of Killer Bee. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 11, 2009 @ 06:58 (UTC) The sad thing is this is the ONLY wikia that cares about what an official English version uses. I already know that too. Most people are just too lazy to spell it as Kirābī though. If it was spelled without the correct way would be spelled Kiraabii. Drunk Samurai (talk) 10:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Those are weasel words, you didn't research that and have no basis to say that. There is no roster listing wiki that care about Official English and those that don't so you can't claim that this wiki is the only one that cares about facts. And again, it doesn't matter, the fact is that Kirābī is the Japanese kanification of "Killer Bee". This is not a naruto point to be disputed, this is a fact of Japanese translation. Your history of editing on this wiki has proven over and over that you have no understanding of Japanese, stop pretending that you do. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 25, 2009 @ 16:44 (UTC) :If we didn't use English spellings, we'd end up with crap like "Juracule". ''~SnapperT '' 17:48, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ouch, that there is really screwed up. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 26, 2009 @ 02:03 (UTC) :::It seems like you're both in agreement that his name is "Killer Bee", so why is the article's name unchanged? - Nyroki (talk) 04:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That's a good question. ''~SnapperT '' 04:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::^_^ We're just lazy. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 3, 2009 @ 04:46 (UTC) Clothing Random thing here but what the hell would you call the top thing this guy is wearing?!?! >> Yes I know, pointless and not really worth any attention but it has been bugging me a lot....--Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 22:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Official Translation In the preview for volume 45, it says Killer Bee. Katana I think it's a good idea to add in his skill list something relative to his style with seven katana, or maybe just the mention of the weapon. Is this a good idea? (talk) 22:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) latest chapter one of the cloud ninja who arrived in the leaf whoose name escapes me said his name is killerbee. this is not a killerbee or kirabi thing.it is that one of his students called him "killerbee" Name So... Why was his name changed from Kirābī to Killer Bee? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Read above. In short, we now know his name is Killer Bee in English, the large majority of us are just really really lazy.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::The thing is, with the latest chapter out, I rather doubt his name is "Killer Bee". With the introduction of a Kumo-nin named Shī (the Japanese pronunciation of the letter "C") and previously of Jei (the Japanese pronunciation of the letter "J"), I actually think Kirābī's name might be "Killer B." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh damnit Kishimoto. Screw it! It stays as Killer Bee, I don't care what Kishimoto says anymore, man needs to learn to spell! /rant /walksoffranting /continuestorant--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Sometimes I think Kishimoto is doing this on purpose ^ω^ I love that man~☆ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Last Name Killer Bee's last name should not be Yotsuki?(because it is originated from the clan with the same name).-- (talk) 17:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :No, we're not even entirely sure if Killer Bee is actually from the Yotsuki clan, nor do we know if the clan use the name Yotsuki as their surname. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) tail i reread the chapter when sasuke was thinking about when killer bee could have escaped, and then looked for some frame that looked exactly alike his memory, that was the part when sasuke cut the eight-tails tail. Vik0z0z (talk) 10:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC)